


Pay Attention to Me

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, attempting to make Sam jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is deep in research and you attempt to pull him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Me

You and Dean sat across from Sam in the library. All three of you were supposed to be doing research, but you and Dean fell off that wagon a long time ago, while Sam was completely absorbed in his work.

“You think he can hear us at all?” You said. Dean shrugged. You guys had been talking about random stuff trying to see if Sam would get frustrated by your lack of participation. You hadn’t been talking particularly loudly, but you weren’t whispering.

“Sam,” you said. He didn’t look up or seem to hear you. You glanced over at Dean then back to Sam.

“Sam,” you tried again. “Sam, if you don’t snap out of it, I’m just going to go fuck Dean.” Dean leaned back in his chair and smirked. Sam still didn’t pay attention. You pushed yourself back from the table and stood up.

“Shoo,” You gently smacked Dean on the head. He pushed himself back.

“What are you going to do?” He asked.

“Nothing you don’t know about.” You smirked. He stood up almost blushing. You were slightly impressed you could make Dean even come close to blushing.

“Just… clean up when you’re done.” He rubbed the back of his head as he walked back towards the bedrooms. You gave him plenty of time before starting your plan. As soon as you heard his door slam, you moved to stand behind Sam. Quickly, you tore your shirt off, shimmied out of your jeans, and tugged your shoes and socks off. Silently, you crept up behind Sam. You wrapped your arms around his thick shoulders and gently began to kiss your way up his neck.

“Y/N,” He reached around his head towards yours. Gently, he ran his hand from top of your head to your neck and down to your shoulder. His head jumped when his hand found skin instead of the shirt he was expecting. He turned around pulling away from your arms. His eyes ran up and down your body.

“When did you…” His eye flicked to where Dean had been sitting.

“Where’d Dean go?” You settled in his lap, straddling him.

“I sent him away after realizing you were so deep in the research that you couldn’t hear me talking about fucking him.” Sam’s eyes darkened.

“You wouldn’t.” His voice was low.

“Then pay attention to me.” With that, research was all but forgotten as Sam attacked you. His lips were hungry against yours. His hands slid up your sides. His mouth released yours and moved to your neck.

“You going to let my brother touch you like this?”

His hands moved up your back and snapped open your bra and tore it off. He effortlessly picked you up and set you on the table, his head level with your chest. His massive hands ran across your breasts.

“Sam,” you gasped as his calloused thumbs brushed across your sensitive nipples.

“You think my brother could make you feel like this?” His eyes flicked up to meet yours. You could only shake your head as his mouth attached itself to your breast. Your hands flew to his head and tangled in his hair. He kissed his way down to the valley of your breasts. He looked up at you. Slowly, he stood up.

“I’m going to take you. Right here on top of the research you’re trying so hard to distract me from.” He roughly kissed you again, your hands still entwined in his hair. One of his hands gripped the back of your neck and the other moved down to the edge of your panties. He pulled his head back and you were gasping for breath.

“You want these off?” His fingers teased at the waistband. You gently bit your bottom lip and nodded. A finger slid down and ran gently over your slit.

“I don’t know if you deserve it.” He whispered gently in your ear.

“Teasing like that. You’re such a bad girl.” He picked you up just

enough to slide your panties off of you. He nipped at your ear.

“But maybe I like bad girls.” Your hands traveled down from his head to his broad shoulders.

“Too many clothes.” You muttered pushing off the first of his many layers.  He sucked a dark mark on the skin of your neck. After you got his flannel shirt off he quickly took off his t-shirt and you started unbuttoning his jeans and pushed them down.

“Sam, I need you.” You gasped. You pulled him into you and your chests collided. His heated skin pressed into you. His skin was always warm which was nice on long winter nights. One of his hands twisted into your hair and the other pushed his boxers down. You felt him rub he tip of his cock along your slit.

“Is this what you want?” He grunted. Your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head to yours.”

“Sam, please.” You begged. He barely slipped into you.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You.” Sam smirked as he pressed his mouth to your neck. You whimpered.

“You have me.” You jerked his hair and pulled his head back. You playfully glared at him. He pressed his lips to yours and slowly pushed himself fully into you. He held you close to him, one hand gently around your head and the other wrapped around your back.

“Sammy,” you groaned. “Move.” He pushed his forehead to yours.

“You tried to make me jealous.” He murmured. His eyes were sparkling. “You’re going to pay for that, Y/N.” He pulled out of you then slammed back into you. You gasped at his breakneck pace.

“Sam,” you moaned. He nipped harshly at your ear. You reached around his neck and desperately grabbed at his hair. All you could do was hold on as he pounded into you relentlessly.  

He scooped you up and turned you over. He maneuvered you so that you were bent over the library table. One hand twisted into your hair and the other spread across your back. He pulled gently on your hair making you arch your back.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He muttered. He let go of your hair and draped himself across you. You couldn’t understand what he was saying, but his voice washed over you. You couldn’t think coherently. Your hands spread flat against the hard wood of the table, bracing yourself. His massive hands enveloped yours, fingers lacing together. You shuddered as you felt yourself edging closer to your climax.

“Are you going to come, Y/N?” Sam grunted in your ear. You whimpered.

“I don’t think you should. You’ve been such a bad girl.” You couldn’t think, you could only groan and shudder at the things he could do to you – and he knew it.

“Sam, please.” You managed to gasp. Somehow you heard him laugh gruffly from above.

“Fine,” he said. One of hands left yours, moved down between your legs, and found your clit.

“Come for me then.” He whispered. And you fell apart. Screaming his name, you came hard; your hands reaching up and gripping the edge of the table. You felt Sam grip your hips and cum. Breathing heavily, he scooped you up and carried you to your shared room.

Your head lulled against his shoulder and you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck. He pushed open the bedroom door and laid you gently on the bed. Sam grabbed one his shirts and slipped it over your head. You were limp in his arms, like a rag doll.

After dressing you, he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and curled up behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist. He kissed the side of your neck gently.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you. I didn’t mean to.” He muttered against your skin. You smiled sleepily.

“I know.” You said. He squeezed you tightly.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too." 


End file.
